Ryoko
Ryoko (りょ子) is a YouTube singer known for her cute and sweet voice. Ryoko is capable of reaching high notes as seen in her cover of "Koori Mizuiro". However Ryoko can also reach low notes as can be seen in her cover of "TOKIO FUNKA", and has shown that she can master fast songs well, such as "LUVORATORRRRRY!" or "+♂". Ryoko mainly covers VOCALOID songs and sometimes anime songs, usually singing in Japanese and sometimes in English. Her most popular cover by far is "Daisy", a duet with NZY. It has 343K views as of November 2017. Ryoko's main collaboration partner is Sojiro, and she has stated that she will be doing a long-running series of songs with him. The series is said to be themed "Kradness and Reol" in which each duet will feature songs either already covered by both Kradness and Reol, or by any one of those two as previously shown with "+♂ (Plus Boy)" and "Gigantic O.T.N". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Senkin Code (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of Ai*Doll (in the School of Chorus Battle) # Participant of the MMDG14 with Sojiro # Member of мιитεα* (in the TTB2015) List of Covered Songs feat. Ai*Doll (2015.02.08) # "Yaku Byougami" feat. Ryoko and Sojiro (2015.02.14) # "Trust Me" (Durarara!! ED) feat. Rally, Riina, Vulkain, Fes, Kokoa, Lingle, Tyrol, Asuchii, Migite, Ryoko, Anne, Elly and Ibu (2015.02.14) # "Nanatsu no Tsumi to Batsu" (Seven Crimes and Punishments) feat. Len, SquaDus, Reba, Renna, k, Chinx, Vulkain, and Ryoko (2015.02.24) # "Goodnight Tonight" (2015.03.01) # "HALO" feat. Ai*Doll (2015.03.22) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.06.04) # "Stella" feat. мιитεα* (2015.06.18) # "Connecting" feat. Bsauce, Ningen#, NZY, BrokeN, Saru, Biscuit, chain., Afra, Daiaki, roo, Chinx, Ryoko, and Rey (2015.07.11) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" feat. мιитεα* (2015.07.30) # "Yakusoku no Kizuna" (Kyoukai no Kanata insert song) feat. Ai*Doll (2015.07.31) # "post-script" (2015.08.08) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" (My Most Precious Treasure) (Angel Beats! song) (2015.08.25) # "Otogibanashi" (Fakery Tale) feat. мιитεα* (2015.09.11) # "Amefuru Uchuu" (2015.12.25) # "Connecting" feat. Ryoko, nutella-chan, duoxie, jin☆jin, Lala, Nansu, Kiichan, Fuyuneru, Cello, and Raku (2015.12.28) # "Menuju Puncak" feat. Ace, Datenkou, Doushi, ehmz, Ion, Jordy, Kiki, Kousei, Kureshi, Renma, Ryoko, and Una (2016.01.01) # "Sayoko" -Acoustic ver.- (2016.01.18) # "Hoshi no Utsuwa" (The Last: Naruto the Movie ED) feat. Ryoko and YAO (2016.02.27) # "For You" (ØMC song) (2016.03.20) # "Sore wa Chiisana Hikari no you na" (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi ED) -Short ver.- (2016.04.02) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" feat. j.am, Len, Sojiro, Ryoko, Bookiezz, Megumi, Aya, Sumashu, Reba, Jess, ikon, Renna, and SquaDus (2016.06.21) # "Hokorobi" feat. Freya, Ayeyna, Raku, Ryoko, Raphie, and Tina (2016.07.09) # "Asymmetry" (2016.07.17) # "ninelie" -TV size ver.- (2016.08.22) # "Oni Kyokan" (Demon Kyokan) feat. Sojiro and Ryoko (2016.09.26) # "Nandemonaiya" (Kimi no Na wa. OST) feat. Ryoko and YAO (2016.12.25) }} Discography Gallery and herself |Tawagoto speaker huge file alert by naomicchi desu-d7sdj21.png|Ryoko as seen in "Tawagoto Speaker" Illust. by Naomi, Chii, Leila and Mecchi |IsshinFuranXiao.png|From left to right: Sojiro, Ryoko and Chishio as seen in their cover of "Isshin Furan" Illust. by Xiao }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * SoundCloud * Instagram